Throne of Lies - Das Onlinespiel des Lügens und Betrügens Wikia
Sprache: Deutsch English čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Suomi Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Română Türkçe русский 中文 中文 (台灣) Zusammenfassung [https://www.throneoflies.com/ Throne of Lies:] Das Onlinespiel des Lügen und Betrügens '''ist ein 3D Multiplayerspiel mit 8 bis 16 Spieler pro Partie. Finde mithilfe von über 100 einzigartigen Fähigkeiten Hinweise, kombiniere diese mit dem Wissen deiner Mitspieler und ziehe Schlussfolgerungen um die Verräter unter euch zu finden und sie davon abzuhalten die Kontrolle über des Königreiches zu übernehmen. In einer modernen Version von Klassischen Partyspielen wie Werwolf-/Mafia wird der Spieler in die Zeit von Mittelalterlichen Politik zurückversetzt. Jeder bekommt dabei zufällig eine von über 40+ Klassen zugeteilt, die vom König selbst bis zum unglücklichen Narren reichen. Die meisten Mitspieler werden treue Mitglieder der Blauen Drachen Fraktion sein und sich in den Partien entweder gegen die mysteriösen Ungesehenen oder dem schelmischen Kult stellen, jedoch werden auch ein paar Neutrale Klassen mitmischen um das Ganze spannend zu halten. Das Spiel ist momentan für PC, Mac oder Linux-Rechner optimiert. Nach erfolgreicher Kickstarter-Kampagne (im 4. Quartal 2016) sowie einer geschlossene Alpha-Phase (im 1. Quartal 2017) erschien ToL am 29. September 2017 offiziell auf Steam. ' Triff andere Spieler und die Entwickler im Live Chat: https://discord.gg/tol '''Spielziel' Je nachdem, welcher Fraktion deine Klasse angehört, ist es das Spielziel (Tipp: Fahre mit der Maus über grünen Text um weitere Informationen zu erhalten.) '', die gegenüberstehende Fraktion zu eliminieren oder selbst zu überleben. Es gibt aber auch Neutrale Klassen, welche einzigartige Spielziele haben, zum Beispiel: Einfach nur zu überleben oder alles und jeden zu vernichten. Die Mitglieder des Kultes und der Ungesehen kennen ihre Alliierten, die Anhänger der Blauen Drachen jedoch müssen gegenüber jedem misstrauisch sein um sicher zu gehen nicht Teil eines bösen Plans zu werden. Sogar dem König kann in ''Throne of Lies nicht vertraut werden, da auch er für den Feind arbeiten könnte. How-to-Play (Schnellstart): Verrätern, auch bekannt als "Die Ungesehenen"/Der Kult, wird nachgesagt, dass sie sich gegen das Schloss verschwören. Die loyalen Gefolgsleute der Blauen Drachen Fraktion müssen mit ihren Fähigkeiten, logischem Schlussfolgern und anderen Hinweisen herausfinden, wer diese Verräter sind. Der erste Schritt einer jeden Throne of Lies (ToL) Partie: Finde heraus wer du bist und welcher Fraktion du angehörst. In der oberen linken Ecke deines Bildschirms wird eine Klassenkarte mit genau diesen Informationen angezeigt. Klicke auf sie um weitere Auskünfte zu deinen Fähigkeiten oder Fähigkeiten anderer Klassen zu erhalten. Das Spiel ist aufgeteilt in zwei Phasen: Tag und Nacht. Während der Nachtphase kommen die Mitglieder der bösen Fraktionen im Geheimen zusammen, teilen ihre Erkenntnisse und besprechen ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Entweder töten sie ein Mitglied der Blauen Drachen oder sie bekehren es zu ihrer Fraktion. Auch haben die Bösen Nachtfähigkeiten um die Fähigkeiten anderer Spieler zu stören oder sie mit falschen Informationen zu versorgen. Mitglieder der Blauen Drachen kehren nachts in ihre jeweilig eigenen Quartiere. Dort können sie ihre Nachtfähigkeiten nutzen um andere zu untersuchen, beschützen oder abzulenken. Sie versuchen ihre Verbündeten zu finden und ihnen helfen. Einige Klassen wie der Hellseher (Psychic) oder der Priester (Priest) können sich mit anderen Spielen auch während der Nachtphase unterhalten. Am nächsten Morgen wird bekannt gegeben welche Mitspieler die Nacht nicht überlebt haben. Alle kehren zurück an den Runden Tisch zurück und besprechen dann ihre Ergebnisse, benutzen ihre Tagfähigkeiten und beschuldigen anderen des Verrates. Am Ende des Tages könnte sogar jemand exekutiert werden falls sich Spieler mehrheitlich dafür aussprechen. Es ist wichtig alle Informationen, der Nutzen deiner Fähigkeiten und dessen Ergebnisse, Behauptungen andere Spieler oder Beobachtungen im Spielverlauf im deinem Tagebuch festzuhalten. Dies hilft den Überblick nicht zu verlieren und falls du stirbst wird dein Tagebuch für alle anderen sichtbar und somit kannst du selbst nach deinem Tod noch für wichtige Informationen/Erkenntnisse sorgen, deshalb ist ein ausführliches Tagebuch hilfreich und wichtig. Die vier Fraktionen In diesem Spiel wird jeder Spieler einer von vier Fraktionen zugordnet, einem Einzigen Spieler wird dabei die Ehre zuteil König zu sein, nur er kennt dabei seine Fraktion. 1. Blaue Drachen (Gut): Die guten und noblen Mitglieder der führenden Gesellschaft von Schloss Adiart repräsentieren die Blaue Drachen Fraktion. Ihr Ziel ist es, die Ungesehenen und den Kult, sowie alle neutralen Spieler, die beabsichtigen, sie zu zerstören, zu besiegen. Die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen ist für die Blauen Drachen am wichtigsten, da sie auf sich allein gestellt das Spiel starten und sich ihre Verbündeten selbst suchen müssen. Ein Spieler wird zu Beginn einer jeden Partie zum Prinzen (Prince), falls die Ungesehenen vertreten sind ist die Klasse des Sheriffs wahrscheinlich, falls der Kult auftaucht, wird einem Spieler eventuell die Rolle des Paladin zugeteilt. Nur eine kleine Auswahl der Blauen Drachen hat die Fähigkeit andere Mitspieler zu töten. Gerade deshalb sind die Exekutionen am Tag ein wichtiges Instrument für sie. Durch diese können sie verhindern, dass ihre Gegner an Macht und Größe gewinnen. 2. Ungesehenen (Böse): Das Ziel der Ungesehenen ist es, die Blauen Drachen sowie alle anderen neutralen Spieler, welche sie zerstören möchten, zu besiegen. Die Ungesehenen starten mit einem Drahtzieher (Mastermind) und einem Assassinen. Der Assassine tötet oder vergiftet seine Ziele um sie so außer Gefecht zu ziehen, während der Drahtzieher sie auf die böse Seite zieht, er wandelt sie in dunklere Versionen ihrer Klassen. Es können maximal drei Mitglieder der Ungesehenen am Leben sein. 3. Kult (Böse): Das Ziel des Kults ist es, wie auch die Ungesehenen, die Blauen Drachen und alle neutralen Spieler, die sie zerstören möchten, zu besiegen. Der Kult taucht nur in Partien mit mehr als 11 Spielern auf. Diese beginnen dann dem Kultvorstand (Cult Leader) und entweder einem Sucher, Ritualist, oder Knecht. Der Vorstand wird die Fähigkeit haben, die meisten Mitglieder der Blauen Drachen und der Neutralen in den Kult zu bekehren und sie in eine der genannten Klassen oder zu einem Apostel zu konvertieren . Es kann maximal vier lebende Kult Mitglieder geben, jedoch kann der Vorstand Mitglieder opfern um seine Fähigkeiten öfter nutzen zu können oder neue Mitglieder zu konvertieren. 4. Neutral: Es gibt sechs neutrale Klassen in Throne of Lies, jede mit eigenem, einzigartigem Ziel. Der Sensenmann (Reaper), Seelenbesetzer (Possessor) oder der Verachtete (Scorned) müssen andere Spieler töten, der Narr (Fool), Söldner (Mercenary) und Alchemist haben andere mehr egoistische Ziele. Was ist so besonders? Throne of Lies hat zwei wichtige Dynamiken, die es von anderen auf Diskussion basierenden Spielen absetzt. * Der König Am Anfang des Spiels wird ein Spieler zum König ernannt und zufällig einer Fraktion zugeteilt, jedoch weiß keiner außer ihm selbst welcher. Der König hat die Fähigkeit, das Spiel mit Hilfe von zusätzlichen Stimmen und der Möglichkeit des Vetos eines Ergebnisses zu beeinflussen. Da der Monarch viel Macht innehält ist er natürlich auch der ständigen Gefahr eines Attentates ausgesetzt. Der Butler kann ihn vergiften oder er kann wegen Verrates exekutiert werden (ab Tag vier). Falls der Mord glückt, wird eine Selbstaufstellungsphase eingeleitet, um den nächsten König zu finden. Nach den Adligen können auch Nicht-Adelige sich zur Wahl aufstellen lassen. Killer der Blauen Drachen, sowie Investigative Klassen können den König nicht untersuchen/töten. Ebenfalls wird der König nicht auf der Liste der Mitglieder der bösen Faktionen auftauchen. Um herauszufinden welcher Fraktion der Monarch loyal ist, musst du ihn entweder durchschauen, ihn töten oder ihn durch ein bestätigtes Mitglied deiner Fraktion ersetzten. * Die Ungesehenen, der Kult und die Macht der Bekehrung. In Throne of Lies gibt es zwei böse Fraktionen: Den Kult und die Ungesehenen, jedoch taucht in jeder Partie nur einer der beiden auf. Um die Bösen zu eliminieren, müssen die Blauen Drachen erst herausfinden mit wem sie es überhaupt zu tuen haben. Sowohl die Ungesehenen, wie auch der Kult haben beide die Möglichkeit der Bekehrung, sie können ihre Feinde auf ihre Seite ziehen. So kann jeder, der durch deine Fähigkeiten schon als Blauer Drache bestätigt wurde, jederzeit die Fraktion wechseln und auf die Böse Seite der Macht gezogen werden. Bleibe immer wachsam! Die Ungesehen starten immer mit einem Assassinen und einem Drahtzieher. Der Kult immer mit einem Kultvorstand und einem zweiten loyalen Helferlein. Doch wird sich das im Laufe des Spieles schnell ändern und die Fraktionen werden rapide an Mitgliedern wachsen. Verschiedene böse Klassen haben Tages- und Nachtfähigkeiten die entweder ihren Anführer schützen oder stärken können oder die Blauen Drachen stören oder beeinflussen, wie z.B. ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse verfälschen können. Pass auf wem du vertraust und ob deine Informationen wirklich vertrauenswürdig sind. Klassentypen Klassen können nach sechs verschiedenen Typen eingeteilt werden. Killer = Töte gegnerische Fraktionsmitglieder. Offensiv = Verwende offensive Fähigkeiten und Techniken, um andere zu behindern. Investigativ = Untersuche andere und decke Hinweise über ihre(n) Klasse/Fraktion/Typ auf. Sozial = Kommuniziere via Chat und fördere den Spielverlauf durch soziale Fähigkeiten. Spezial = Manche Klasse sind einzigartig, beispielsweise der König oder der Drahtzieher, welche in keinen anderen Typ passen, da sie einzigartige Fähigkeiten haben. Unterstützend = Unterstütze andere, oft durch Stärkung von Fähigkeiten oder durch Heilung. Klassen Normaler Spielmodus Im normalen Spielmodus werden ungefähr acht bis zehn Spieler Mitglieder der Blauen Drachen sein. Die Blauen Drachen beinhalten im normalen Spielmodus garantiert einen Prinzen. Falls die Ungesehenen im Spiel auftauchen beginnen sie jedes mal garantiert mit einem Drahtzieher und einem Assassinen. Der Sheriff kann in diesen Spielen auftauchen Falls der Kult im Spiel auftaucht, beginnt er mit einem Kultvorstand und entweder einem Sucher, Knecht oder Ritualist. Der Paladin kann in diesen Spielen auftauchen. Der Prinz ist die stärkste Klasse der Blauen Drachen. Er hat die Fähigkeit Spieler nachts im Gefängnis zu befragen um die Bösen zu finden und diese bei Bedarf zu exekutieren. Spieler, die keiner der genannten Fraktionen zugeordnet werden, werden Neutral sein. Der König ist in jedem Spiel vorhanden und wird einer Fraktion (Blaue Drachen, Ungesehenen, Kult oder Neutral) zugeordnet, die aber nur der König selbst kennt. '''' Spielphasen/Spielablauf Der ToL Spielablauf besteht aus zwei Phasen: Tagesphase und Nachtphase. Das Spiel startet in der Tagesphase, leitet in die Nachtphase um, führt wieder zur Tagesphase fort und so weiter. Das Spiel wird in einer solchen Schleife weitergehen, bis eine der Fraktionen gewinnt. Jeder Spieler kann während jeder einzelnen Phase nur eine seiner Fähigkeiten nutzen. Spielstart Jedem Spieler wird es erlaubt sein, einen Benutzername frei auszuwählen. Danach wird jedem Spieler eine Klasse zugeteilt -- nur der jeweilige Spieler weiß diese Klasse. Die Spieler werden dann einander vorgestellt. Zusätzlich wird einem Spieler die Rolle des Königs zugeteilt. Der König wird einer zufälligen Fraktion zugeteilt, -- jeder weiß, wer der König ist, aber nur der König weiß, welcher Fraktion er angehört. Nach einem kurzen Dialog wird jeder Spieler in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückkehren und das Spiel geht über in die Nachtphase. Nacht Kultmitglieder und Mitglieder der Ungesehenen wird es möglich sein, sich mit ausgewählten Mitspielern ihrere Fraktion zu unterhalten, während andere die Nacht schweigend verbringen werden. Spieler werden ihre Klassenfähigkeit einsetzen können, um Nachtaktionen auszuführen. Manche dieser Aktionen erlauben es Spielern, etwas zu untersuchen, manche erlauben anderen jemanden oder sich selbst zu schützen, andere wiederrum erlauben das Morden. Nachtaktionen werden in der Nachtphase aufgenommen, aber erst am Ende dieser Phase ausgeführt. Spieler werden über verschiedene Aktionen, die gegen sie eingesetzt wurden, informiert, sobald diese ausgeführt worden sind. Manche Fähigkeiten übertrumpfen andere. (z.B.: Der Assassine möchte den Butler töten und der Butler möchte den Assassinen verhindern. Die Aktion des Butlers übertrumpft die des Assassinen und dieser kann den Butler nicht töten.) Tag Die Tagesphase wird mit der Bekanntgabe der Opfer der vorherigen Nacht eingeläutet. Die Klasse der Gefallenen wird gelüftet, begleitet von ihrem Tagebuch im Spiel und der Todesnachricht des Mörders. Falls der König in der Nacht gestorben ist wird ein Selbstnominationsprozess eingeleitet, um einen Ersatz zu finden. Adlige Klassen können diese überspringen und sofort zum König werden. Falls nur ein Adliger vortritt, wird dieser König. Treten zwei vor, wird eine Abstimmung eingeleitet, in der der nächste König gewählt wird. Falls kein Adliger vortritt wird am nächsten Tag erneut ein Selbstnominationsprozess eröffnet. Falls nach zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Selbstnominationsprozessen kein Kandidat vortritt entsteht ein "Machtvakuum" und es wird für den Rest des Spieles keinen neuen König geben. Nach einer Ersetzung des Königs oder falls sich herausstellt, dass der König doch überlebt hat, wird eine Diskussion zwischen allen Spielern eingeleitet, um Spieler des Verrats zu beschuldigen. Um diese Diskussion voranzubringen können Spieler heimlich die Tagesfähigkeit ihrer Klasse einsetzen. Tagesfähigkeiten werden normalerweise sofort aktiviert und jeder Spieler kann nur eine solche Fähigkeit pro Tag verwenden. Um Spieler noch weiter zu helfen wird ein spielinternes Nachschlagewerk bereitgestellt, um den Schlussfolgerungen auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Falls während der Beschuldigungen ein Spieler verurteilt wird, können die Spieler abstimmen, wen sie verdächtigen. Falls ein Spieler die Mehrzahl der Stimmen erhält, wird ein spielinterner Prozess gegen ihn eröffnet. Falls der Beschuldigte als Schuldig befunden wird, wird er hingerichtet. Dem ersten Spieler, der den Angeklagten beschuldigt hat, wird die Ehre dessen Hinrichtungs zuteil. Die Waffe des Beschuldigers wird ein Spektrum an Hinrichtungsmethoden bereitstellen. Bist du tot? Tote Spieler können vom Friedhof aus den Spielverlauf beobachten. Sie können mit dem Priester reden um ihm Information zu geben, auch kann der Priester je einen Spieler der Blauen Drachen pro Partie wiederbeleben. Tote Spieler können das Spiel trotzdem noch gewinnen, falls ihre Gewinnvoraussetzung erfüllt wird. Außerdem können sie Wetten abschließen wer als Nächstes stirbt oder exekutiert wird. Geschichte Throne of Lies besitzt eine Geschichte, in Reihenfolge der Veröffentlichung: # Das Schloss # Der gute König # Der korrupte König # Wo ist meine Farbe..? - Die Geschichte eines Narren # Die Verschwörung # Die Versammlung Inspiriert von * Mittelalterlicher Politik * Werwolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * Heroes of the Storm * Dungeon and Dragons (D&D) * Die Ritter der Kokosnuss Errungenschaften/Erscheinungen * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Externe Links * Offizielle Website * Steam Seite Übersetzungen Falls das Menu am Seitenanfang nicht funktioniert, benutzt diese Links: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Mandarin Chinese/中文 * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye Partner Social Deduction Games Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or to survive as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try to survive, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accomidate 5 - 15 players. Category:Browse